Chocolate caliente
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Fragmento: "Cualquier intento de serenarse fue en vano cuando por fin vio bajar a Newt del barco. Su corazón latió con rapidez mientras lo miraba. Tina sonrió al verlo. Era él mismo hombre que recordaba." NewxTina (One Shot)


**Título:** Crónicas de un magizoólogo

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

 **Pairing:** Newt/Tina

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

 **Nota de autora:** Fic dedicado a IAAW98 . Gracias por seguir mis historias desde el comienzo.

Chocolate caliente

Tina Goldstein odiaba esperar. Odiaba esperar a que el agua se calentara para hacerse su café por las mañanas. Odiaba esperar a que el ascensor bajara cuando estaba en el trabajo. Odiaba esperar y aun así, siempre llegaba temprano a todos lados. Como ahora, había llegado temprano al puerto. Ella sabía que el barco en el que vendría Newt llegaría pasadas las once de la mañana y sin siquiera pensarlo, había llegado al puerto a las diez y media, lo que le dejaba media hora de espera.

La mujer se había pedido el día libre para esperar a su amigo. Cuando se levantó por la mañana, una ola de emoción la invadió. Hacía un año, tres meses y cuatro días que no veía a Newt, pero ella jamás admitiría que llevaba la cuenta de los días. Tuvo que respirar un par de veces en el borde de la cama para calmarse. Estuvo como loca, quitándose y poniéndose ropa frente al espejo. Normalmente, antes de ir a trabajar se ponía lo primero que encontraba ya que toda su ropa era de colores similares. Pero hoy no iba a trabajar. Hoy quería verse presentable, bien vestida. ¿A quién quería engañar? Quería verse bonita. Quería que él la viera bonita. Si es que eso era posible.

Finalmente se decidió por una falda larga de color gris, una camisa blanca ligera y unos zapatos negros de taco bajo. Se miró en el espejo y se peinó el cabello, que aún mantenía corto. Recordó que cuando se fue, Newt le había acomodado uno de sus rizos detrás de la oreja. El sólo recordarlo le hacía sonreír como una tonta. Meditó algunos minutos si ponerse maquillaje o no, pero al final no lo hizo. Si lo hacía, quizás sería demasiado evidente.

Al salir de su cuarto, fue a prepararse un café para desayunar y mientras lo bebía, su hermana, Queenie, se preparaba para irse a trabajar.

― ¿Hoy viene el señor Scamander? ― Le preguntó, mirándole la ropa.

― Sí, el barco llegará a eso de las once ― contestó Tina, haciendo como si no fuera gran cosa. Pero eso no servía con Queenie, ella podía ver lo que pensaba.

― ¿Le dirás que lo extrañaste todo este tiempo?

― No leas mi mente ― le pidió Tina, avergonzada ―. Quizás… si la situación lo amerita.

Su hermana, tan dulce como siempre se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

― Tranquila, Tina. Todo irá bien con él ― luego le guiñó el ojo ―. Estoy segura de que le gustas. Le leí el pensamiento el día que se fue y bueno… créeme que no quería irse y la razón eras tú.

― Pero ha pasado un año, Queenie. Sólo hablamos por carta y sé que es tonto, lo conozco muy poco y…

― Shhh, el amor es el amor. Si debe pasar, pasará. Si se quieren, encontrarán la forma.

Tina se sintió reconfortada por las palabras de su hermana. Se terminó su café y salió. Pero ahora tendría media hora de espera hasta que él llegara. Claro, en caso de que el barco no se retrasara. Su mente divagó en muchos posibles escenarios de reencuentro. En uno corría él a abrazarla, en otros, era ella la que corría. También se imaginó corriendo hacia él y cayendo al suelo, quedando como una tonta. Se imaginó besándolo y se sintió sonrojada. Quizás se estaba adelantando a todo. Newt era muy introvertido, como ella. Quizás lo que ella veía como afecto amoroso era sólo un hombre tímido queriendo una amistad. Tenía que relajarse y tan sólo pensar que eran dos amigos volviéndose a ver luego de mucho tiempo. Aunque también se le cruzó por la cabeza que si estaba dándole tantas vueltas a un asunto tan simple, entonces no era tan simple como ella creía.

La media hora pasó como si cada minuto fuera el doble de largo pero pronto vio el barco que se acercaba. Un guarda anunció que este provenía de Inglaterra. Tina se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas, entrelazó sus dedos y jugueteó con el borde de su camisa luego. Necesitaba calmar esa ansiedad. Cualquier intento de serenarse fue en vano cuando por fin vio bajar a Newt del barco. Su corazón latió con rapidez mientras lo miraba. Él aún no la había visto. Llevaba un abrigo de color verde, debajo se veía un chaleco marrón, una camisa blanca, la misma corbata de moño y un pantalón beige. El cabello alborotado y castaño claro, los ojos perdidos, las pecas. Su maleta también lo acompañaba, estaba rodeada con una soga para que no se abriera.

Tina sonrió al verlo. Era él mismo hombre que recordaba. Newt pasó por el oficial muggle que revisaba las maletas de los pasajeros y comenzó a mirar por encima de la multitud, como si buscara a alguien. Sus ojos nerviosos se encontraron con los de ella. La mujer exhaló y se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado respirar. Él sonrió al reconocerla y se acercó a ella. Tina lo imitó. Estaban frente a frente.

― Newt ― fue todo lo que ella dijo.

― Tina, es un placer volver a verte.

Newt la rodeó con sus brazos antes de que ella se pudiera dar cuenta. Su aroma la invadió mientras compartían ese momento. Lo había imaginado tanto que ahora dudaba que fuera real, pero lo era y eso era incluso mejor que cualquier fantasía que había tenido. Cuando se separaron, Tina notó que él comenzó a mirar hacia otra parte, evitando el contacto visual como siempre.

― Te he extrañado ― dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio.

― Y yo a ti.

Ambos volvieron hacia el apartamento de las hermanas Goldstein caminando, ya que era un bonito día. No hacía demasiado frío ni demasiado calor. Mientras lo hacían, fueron haciendo conversación. Se hablaron del trabajo, del viaje de él, de las criaturas mágicas que había en la maleta, de Queenie, de Jacob, de MACUSA, de Grindelwald, de todo un poco. Tina sabía que ambos podían hablar bastante cuando se trataba de temas simples.

― Ahora vayamos rápido antes de que nos vea la señora Esposito ― advirtió Tina cuando se encontraban en la entrada de su edificio.

― No quiero ocasionarte problemas, Tina. Puedo ir a un hotel o…

― No me vengas con eso. No te invité para que te quedaras en otro lado ― le reprochó ella y le tomó la mano sin pensarlo ―. Ahora vamos rápido.

En menos de dos minutos, ambos ya se encontraban en el interior del apartamento y la señora Esposito ni siquiera los había visto pasar.

― La vez pasada habías dormido en mi cama y Jacob en la de Queenie, lo que nos hizo pensar que no teníamos lugar para visita. Así que hicimos esto… ― iba diciendo Tina, llevándolo por un pasillo que él no recordaba que hubiera estado allí antes. La mujer se detuvo ante una puerta y la abrió. Dentro había una habitación, con una cama, un escritorio, un espejo y una cómoda.

― ¿Un hechizo extensor? ― preguntó el hombre, asombrado.

― Exacto. Me dije a mí misma: "Si el señor Scamander puede tener todo un zoológico en su maleta, entonces puedo hacer una habitación de más en mi casa". Nunca habíamos necesitado más espacio con Queenie, así que… bueno, la hice.

― ¿La hiciste para mí? ― Newt se veía conmovido y su expresión hizo que a ella se le ablandara el corazón.

― Pues sí… no pongas esa cara, me harás sonrojar ― le pidió ella, mirando al suelo.

― Gracias.

― De nada.

Tina dejó que Newt se acomodara y se fue a la cocina a calentar agua para ofrecerle una bebida caliente a su invitado. Él volvió de su habitación sin el abrigo que llevaba, sólo la camisa blanca y el chaleco. Incluso se había quitado la corbata de moño.

― Tengo té, café, chocolate caliente ¿Cuál prefieres? ― preguntó ella, mirando hacia la alacena de la pequeña cocina de su departamento.

― Chocolate caliente estaría bien ― dijo él, con una leve sonrisa ―. Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez no pude tomármelo.

―Eso fue porque te escapaste por ahí para ir detrás de tus animales ― le reprochó la mujer, vertiendo agua caliente en dos tazas y preparando las bebidas.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

― No, ya está. Siéntate.

Tina había puesto las tazas sobre una bandeja y las llevó a la mesa, mientras Newt se sentaba en una silla. Él tomó una de las tazas rápidamente y sintió su aroma. Ella también tomó una y se calentó las manos.

― Está muy rico ― mencionó él, tras probar algunos sorbos ― ¿Entonces has estado bien?

― Ya es la cuarta vez que me preguntas eso ― le dijo ella, riéndo y tomando un buen trago del chocolate. Él, sin embargo, se veía muy nervioso, seguía evitando mirarla a los ojos.

― Pues, aparte de criaturas fantásticas, la verdad es que no tengo mucho para contarte. Soy una persona muy aburrida.

― Claro que no lo eres, a mí me haces reír. Y hasta hace un rato estábamos hablando bien ―. Tina comenzaba a sentir que se ponía nerviosa otra vez.

― Pues… quería decirte que…

― ¿Qué?

― Tienes algo en el… labio.

Newt le señaló la cara y ella se sintió enrojecer. Con el dorso de la mano, se limpió el labio superior, le había quedado espuma de chocolate.

― No es que estuviera mirando tus labios… sólo qué… bueno, era bastante llamativo ― se excusó él con rapidez.

― Tranquilo, no me molestaría si los miraras ― dijo ella, sin pensarlo ―. Es decir… nada, no pasa nada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y evitando mirarse. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso. Tina desearía poder decirle lo que sentía y romper esa incomodidad, pero se sentía muy avergonzada.

― ¿Tina?

Le tomó la fuerza de todo su ser volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― ¿Por qué estamos así?

― ¿Así cómo? ― preguntó la mujer, confundida.

― ¿Así de… nerviosos? Es como si jamás hubiéramos hablado.

― Hablábamos por carta, Newt. No es lo mismo que tener que mirarnos a los ojos al hablar. Disculpa, no quería ponerte incómodo.

― No es eso, normalmente uno está nervioso cuando está cerca de la persona que le gusta ― dijo él, como si no hubiera podido evitarlo ―. Perdón, ignora eso. No quería decirlo aún…

― Newt… yo…

― Tengo una idea, aguarda un momento.

El hombre se puso de pie y se fue hacia el pasillo. Tina suspiró, sin saber qué hacer. La situación no estaba ni cerca de lo que se había imaginado que ocurriría esa tarde. Volvió unos minutos después, con un paquete cuadrado en las manos.

― Debería haberte dado esto cuando llegué, quizás nos hubiera evitado la situación embarazosa ― le tendió el paquete, con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada hacia otro lado. Ella lo abrió y se encontró con un ejemplar de _"Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos"_. La tapa era roja y el libro olía a nuevo. Lo ojeó, maravillándose con los dibujos de animales que había en las hojas.

― Lo trajiste, Newt. Gracias.

― Espero que te guste, es el primer libro que se imprimió. Aún no se ha publicado oficialmente.

Esta vez, fue ella quién lo rodeó con los brazos. La tensión de hace un momento había desaparecido. Al separarse de él, ella se mordió el labio y lo miró directo a los ojos. Él hizo lo mismo.

― Tina, no sé si pueda mirarte mucho más, así que espero que me disculpes por esto.

Y con eso, él la besó. Si hubiera esperado un poco más, quizás ella se hubiera animado a dar el primer paso. La tomó por sorpresa pero pronto se dejó llevar. Los labios de Newt eran suaves y sabían al chocolate que había estado bebiendo hace un rato. Él la atraía contra su cuerpo y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

― Vaya, tú sí que sabes cómo romper la tensión ― dijo ella, cuando se separaron. Newt no le había soltado la cintura.

― Perdón, es que si seguía esperando de seguro hubiera desviado la mirada ― se disculpó el hombre ―. No puedo creer que hice eso.

― ¿Hacer qué?

― Besarte. Estuve pensando en hacerlo todo el viaje, pero cuando te vi en el puerto, no tuve el valor.

― Newt… supongo que ya es demasiado obvio, pero la verdad es que tú me gustas mucho ― ella lo miraba a los ojos, era momento de decirle cómo se sentía ―. Quizás no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y no es que sea algo como amor a primera vista. Pero contigo siento cosas que no siento por nadie más.

― El día que me fui de Nueva York, que me acompañaste al puerto, yo quería besarte, Tina. Quería decirte que me había enamorado de ti. No fue amor a primera vista, eso es cierto. Fue más bien como sentir familiaridad con alguien. Fue como decir: "Oh, hola… eres tú. Definitivamente vas a ser tú". Así se siente cuando pienso en ti.

Ella le sonrió con felicidad y le acarició la mejilla. La sensación de escucharlo decir eso le llenaba el corazón. Él tenía razón, definitivamente iba a ser él.

― Terminemos ese chocolate mientras yo leo tu libro ― le ofreció ella.

― Me parece bien ― dijo él.

 _Fin._

 _Gracias por entrar a este escrito. Si quieres leer más sobre el mundo de Animales Fantásticos, entra a mis historias "Una luz en la oscuridad", "Café frío" y "El día en que su corazón latió otra vez". Los comentarios serán apreciados._

 **Cereza Queenie**


End file.
